


His Thighs

by PandaxoxoDragon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Hope you enjoy, I don't know what else to say, M/M, Mark is really attracted to Jackson's thighs, Thighs, tagging is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaxoxoDragon/pseuds/PandaxoxoDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark wasn't a very observant person, but when he suddenly notices that Jackson changed his fashion from crotch drop pants to regular jeans, he can't help but stare at Jackson's thighs every chance he got. He can't help but have dirty thoughts about his thighs, and he doesn't notice that Jackson knows what he's thinking.</p><p> </p><p>Doomed. That was what he was when Jackson notices Mark's staring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Thighs

It took a while for Mark to actually notice, since he really wasn’t that observant, but he did when Jackson came out of the bathroom one day in nothing but jeans. He had to do a double take because Jackson was wearing jeans, and they were tight around his thighs.

 _‘Quit staring.’_  Mark reminded himself, shaking his head and looking away as Jackson pulled on a shirt, deciding that he himself should also get ready for their schedule.

“C’mon guys!” Jaebum yelled from the living room, leader mode on.

The rest of the members filed out of the dorm, breaking into a run to get to their designated spots in the car. In the end, it was Mark and Jackson in the very back, Jinyoung and Jaebum in the middle, and Yugyeom sitting at front. This left a pouting Youngjae and BamBam to take the other car.

Putting his earphones in, Mark turned his music on and leaned back against the seat. He looked to the side, staring at Jackson for a moment as the younger pressed close to Mark’s side, pressing his thigh against Mark’s.

 _‘Fuck.’_  Mark thought, eyes on Jackson’s thighs for a few seconds before he shook himself and stared out the window. He shouldn’t be thinking about this at the moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they arrived at the place for their interview, they filed out of the car, Mark being the last since he was asleep. He stumbled a bit when he stepped onto the sidewalk, but managed to balance himself before following the others inside.

Jaebum looked at Mark when the older walked in behind Jackson, smiling at him and motioning to the last seat available. Which was next to Jackson’s.

 _‘Oh wonderful, his thighs look good when he’s sitting too.’_  Mark thought to himself as he sat down, avoiding Jackson’s gaze.

When the interview started ten minutes later and the cameras were pointing at them, Mark remained his usual quiet self while Jackson and the others did all the talking. He was distracted though by two things. One; Jackson’s thighs looked  _really_  good, and two; Jackson’s hand was currently resting on Mark’s inner thigh, which was a huge distraction.

Mark bit down on his lip and tried to look as normal as possible while also trying to maintain a boner, but it wasn’t exactly working. He could only pray that the interview would be over soon.

“So Mark, how is it rooming with Jackson?” The interviewer asked, distracting Mark from his thoughts.

Clearing his throat, Mark smiled and shrugged, reaching over and squeezing Jackson’s thigh in a friendly manner. “It’s really good. We’re pretty close friends.” He said, having to hold back a slight groan when he felt Jackson’s thighs before pulling his hand back.

Jackson looked at him for a moment, a knowing smirk forming as he stared at the blush forming on Mark’s cheeks.

“Yeah, we’re  _really_  close.” Jackson said, and only Mark got the double meaning of the words as Jackson’s hand squeezed Mark’s thigh.

 _‘Oh shit.’_  Mark thought, feeling his jeans tighten. He was glad that they were dark jeans, so it wasn’t very noticeable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the interview was over, Mark was the first one in the car, getting back into his original place. Seeing Youngjae come up to the car, he was hopeful that the younger would sit in the back with him, but Jackson beat him to it and sat down beside Mark.

“I noticed you were staring at my thighs earlier. I’m glad I finally got your attention.” Jackson whispered close to Mark’s ear, sticking his tongue out and licking his earlobe.

Mark shivered, clearing his throat slightly and glancing at Jackson when the words registered in his mind. “You dressed like that on purpose?” He asked, voice low.

“Yeah, took you long enough.” Jackson whispered, shrugging casually even though he was smirking.

Mark shook his head, not really knowing what else to say, so looked away and closed his eyes as he put his earphones in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they arrived at the dorm, Mark climbed out of the car and walked inside, going into the room and dropping down onto his bed with a slight huff. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, but that didn’t last when Jackson came into the room and shut the door, locking it.

“Don’t think about falling asleep, babe.” Jackson said with a smirk, making Mark shiver slightly at the pet name.

Jackson walked over to the bed, pulling his shirt off on his way, and kneeled down on the bed, hovering over Mark. He didn’t do anything at first, just stared at the older for a few seconds before smiling.

“I’ve wanted you to pay extra attention to me for a while, so Jinyoung suggested I try changing up my style a bit.” Jackson mumbled, leaning down and pressing soft kisses to Mark’s jawline.

“Well, it totally got my attention.” Mark whispered, tilting his neck to give the younger better access.

Jackson chuckled against his skin, picking up one of Mark’s hands and placing it on his own thigh.

“I know you love them.” Jackson whispered once more, not allowing Mark to answer as he pressed a kiss to his lips.

Letting out a soft moan, Mark answered to the kiss eagerly, spreading his legs and letting Jackson lay between them. He squeezed Jackson’s thigh gently, loving how they felt, but the jeans were in the way.

“As much as I love you in jeans, take them off.” Mark mumbled into the kiss, moving his hand up to the crotch of Jackson’s jeans, rubbing against his hard-on before unzipping his jeans.

Jackson pulled away and kicked of his jeans, shivering when Mark ran his fingertips along his thigh once more. He smirked, taking Mark’s jeans off rather quickly and rolling over so the older was on top of him.

“Ride my thigh.” Jackson whispered, raising his leg and maneuvering Mark so he was half sitting on his thigh.

Eyes wide with lust and excitement, Mark eagerly complied, biting down on his lip as he slowly started grinding against Jackson’s thigh, a low moan coming out as his boxer clad cock rubbed against said thigh.

Jackson watched Mark’s face as he grinded against him, smirking at how beautiful he looked. He had been waiting to see his pleasure filled face for a long time now, always having thought about it. And now, he wanted to savor it.

Mark moaned again, head bowing and eyes clenching shut as he ground harder, whimpering softly as the friction started to drive him crazy.

“F-Fuck, Jackson.” Mark moaned softly, placing his hands on either side of Jackson’s head as he stopped moving for a few seconds before grinding down deeper, gasping gently.

Seeing the look on Mark’s face and also feeling his balls tighten in his boxers, Jackson knew that he was getting close to his climax. Smirking, Jackson took hold of Mark’s waist and rolled them over so that he was on top this time.

“I need to be inside you. Right now.” Jackson growled in Mark’s ear, making the older nod his head eagerly, a whimper escaping.

“Please.” Mark pleaded, placing both hands on Jackson’s thighs and squeezing.

Jackson pulled both their boxers off and threw them somewhere in the room, reaching over and grabbing the lube, pausing when he got to the condoms.

“Do you want me to use a condom?” Jackson asked, looking at the older.

“No. Just get inside me already!” Mark replied with a sassy huff, though it didn’t work when he was in a very needy state.

Smirking, Jackson spread some lube on his cock and lifted Mark’s hips for easier access. With a small groan, he slowly slid his cock in Mark’s greedy hole, biting down on his lip when Mark’s walls incased his cock.

“Fuck, you’re tight.” Jackson grunted out, using one hand to hold Mark up and putting the other beside his head.

Mark only moaned softly in response, his hands automatically landing on Jackson’s thighs where he could feel the muscles clenching when the younger moved inside him.

“Oh, f-fuck.” Mark mumbled, back arching off the bed when Jackson’s thrusts started to get harder and deeper.

Mark panted slightly, blunt nails scratching Jackson’s thighs as he moaned a little too loud. He knew that the others could probably hear them, but he didn’t care at the moment.

Three seconds later, Mark arched off the bed again with a cry of pleasure when Jackson hit the bundle of nerves inside him with one particular hard thrust.

“J-Jackson!” He cried out, scratching a little harder at Jackson’s thighs before moving his hands up his back, grabbing the back of Jackson’s neck and pulling him down into a rough kiss.

Jackson moaned when Mark’s hole clenched around his cock, making sure to grab hold of Mark’s cock and pump it, making Mark go ballistic as he hit his climax. White streaks of cum hitting Jackson’s hand and Mark’s stomach.

Letting out a loud groan, Jackson came seconds after Mark, biting down on his lip as he slowed his thrusts before coming to a complete halt.

“Fuck.” Mark muttered, huffing slightly when Jackson slumped down against me.

They stayed like that for a moment before Jackson pulled out and rolled to the side, pulling Mark into his arms. The older laid his head on his chest and sighed, feeling absolutely wreaked.

“Do you want to go shower?” Jackson asked, rubbing Mark’s waist gently.

Shaking his head, Mark yawned and closed his eyes. “Let’s just sleep.” He mumbled, falling asleep almost instantly.

The younger chuckled softly, watching the older sleep for a moment before he too fell asleep.


End file.
